Brian Hope and Charlie McManus
Brian Hope and Charlie McManus are the two protoganists in the 1990 film Nuns on the Run. Brian is played by Eric Idle and Charlie is played by Robbie Coltrane. They start out as two thugs who work for a gangster firm who believe in packing in robbery believing there is no pension plan, insurance or job security and they do not know how to do anything else. After their boss is killed they try to fit in to no avail as they both steal a car and Charlie picks the pocket of a policeman and the flee. After discovering Norm has been killed they are trold to give him some "Special wieght training" in which they tie wieghts to Norm and push his body into the sea. They are then employed by Casey to find out where the Triads take their money from dealing cocaine. After they follow them they are discovered by one of the Triads who threatens them with a cleaver if they follow them again. Brian decides that they should steal the money for themselves,drive to the airport and stay in Brazil. They decide to put their plan into action and ofr a while it seems to work but the plan backfires when the engine fails and stalls. Afterwards they are forced to flee on foot all the while being shot at by Casey's henchmen Abbot and Morley and The Traids. Eventually they seek refuge in a nunnery where they are forced to avoid Case,The Traids and the police all the while dressed as nuns and putting on high pitched voices. They arrive at the nunnery calling themselves "Sister Euphemia of the five wounds"(Brian) and "SIster Inviolata of the Immacualte conception" (Charlie) They then spend a long time at the nunnery at one point escaping to find Faith who Brian has fallen in love with but Abbot and Morley find them and they are forced back to the nunnery where they encounter the Triads for the last time. After nearly being discovered by the other nuns Charlie decides it would be better to just take the money and go. The next night they put their plan into action and manage to flee after Brian distracts Sister Liz declaring "From now on it's every nun for himself" but this leads to a chase in which Abbot and Morley,Sisters Liz and Mary, Case and The Triads become involved. They then go to the hospital where they pick up Faith and manage to escape from the Traids who are too injured to give chase. At the airport their cover is nearly blown by an airport security guard who wants to talk to anyone booking flights in the name of Hope or McManus. Eventually they manage to get to Brazil Appearance Brian is a slim man with blone hair ,blue eyes and fair skin. Charlie is tall, slightly obese with dark hair. Personality Brian is slightly worrisome than Charlie and pessimistic believing they will not be able to get away with what they are doing at the nunnery but is more brighter than Charlie stating that if they want to pass un-noticed they have to look just like the nuns but in the end he starts to be more brave. Charlie is more outgoing and less worrisome than Brian and helps them through the nunnery due to his Catholicism. Both as nuns start to be very secretive. Quotes Charlie * "Case,The Triads, The Police" * "What about the money? What about staying alive?" * "From Auntie Mary" * "Lots of Reasons" * "If you do I'll kill you." * "Yes. but why do you have to make everything so bloody difficult?" * "Hmm.Well it's a bit of a bugger" * "Why?" * "Listen we have to leave. Either on the plane to Brazil or feet first." * "Oh brilliant. Then we'll have case trying to gun us down and the Triads trying to chop us up." * "Give us the f... can we have the key please?" Brian * "O.K. Explain the Trinity" * "Name three." * "Where did you get those names?" * "Well it can't be that difficult." * "Fair enough" * "She loves me. And I've got to go to Brazil forever" * "It's a catastrophe" * "Because we need to look just like them if we want to pass un-noticed" * "What do you mean never mind that" * "You call this going straight." * "Well it's her job isn't it?" * "Good. Where?" * "Hello Faith?" * "Charlie?" * "Well you write it then." Category:Male Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Former Villains